Nyarlathotep (The Black Pillars)
Disclaimer: I own none of these images, and all credit goes to the original creators. Summary Nyarlathotep is a greater scope villain in The Black Pillars. It is the original entity created by H.P Lovecraft, incarnated in a layer of the Neverworld by Alaya. At some point in its existence, Nyarlathotep became bored of the unchanging nature of its layer, and sent its avatars into other layers (being an Archtype, it was unable to leave its layer in its fullest) in order to seek out new "entertainment" (read: chaos and destruction, torture and perversion of innocent souls, etc etc). During its explorations, it would discover the incarnations of itself from other stories and authors on other layers (implied in non-copyright-infringing ways to include the Nyarlathoteps of Demonbane and Persona). Nyarlathotep would consume and defeat all other incarnations of itself from other stories, becoming the only Nyarlathotep. Bolstered by the increase in belief and power this gave it, Nyarlathotep went on to break free of the narrative mold of its layer, and would eventually consume all the other Outer Gods in its layer. In the 20th century, when a Black Pillar was discovered, Nyarlathotep realised that with the power of all the Black Pillars, he could overturn the authority of Alaya and establish himself as the god of both the Neverworld, and the Everworld, allowing him ever more entertainment. In order to do so, through an avatar he founded the organisation called Mythos, made of radicalist human-hating monsters from different layers. This organisation seeks to claim the Black Pillars, erase humanity from the Everworld, and establish themselves as the new inhabitants of the Everworld. Appearance As in the original works, Nyarlathotep's true form is essentially unknowable, being the Absolute Archetype from which all concepts (in his layer at least) extends from. When his layer is entered though, it is described to feel like "the universe was laughing at me", and simply looking at the layer or hearing that "laughter" can cause madness. His avatars are all capable of changing their appearances freely. However, his most common form, and the one he uses as commander of Mythos, is the Dark Man, one of his original avatars from the Mythos. When he wishes to fight however, he enters a battle form that appears as a monstrous ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Personality Nyarlathotep is cunning, cruel and sadistic. He is also highly charismatic, supernaturally so. Nyarlathotep treats all reality as a toy to be played with for his amusement, and he finds that bringing chaos, destruction and death are the best ways for him to amuse himself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: '''Nyarlathotep '''Origin: The Black Pillars Classification: Commander of Mythos, Avatar of an Outer God | Neverworld Lord, Outer God, Amalgamation of all Nyarlathoteps from fiction, Absolute Archetype (self-proclaimed) Birthplace: The Yog Sothothium (a layer of the Neverworld incarnating the Cthulhu Mythos) Affiliation: 'Mythos (leader and founder) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 1-A '''| '''1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Abstract Existence (as an Archetype, Nyarlathotep embodies a fundamental aspect of the Yog Sothothium), Immortality (types 3, 4, 5, 10 and 8, reliant on humanity's belief in him, the Yog Sothothium, and to a degree Alaya), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Absorption (like all Neverworld Lords, Nyarlathotep is capable of "consuming" other compatible "ideas" conceptual beings into himself, gaining their power, abilities, and belief - later did this to other incarnations of Nyarlathotep, as well as the entirety of the Yog Sothothium), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (can manipulate the concepts of the Yog Sothothium, altering its fundamental nature as he does so), Creation (can create the Hunting Horrors), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Soul Manipulation (capable of pulling out people's soul, twisting them to cause pain, tearing them apart to destroy them, and sealing them), Void Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (True-Godly, as a Neverworld Lord he will be restored as long as he exists in Alaya's records, even if he and his own layer is destroyed, additionally as a fundamental aspect of the Yog Sothothium he can return even if he is erased by a being on his level as long as the Yog Sothothium exists), Nigh-Omniscience on his layer (experiences all of time and possibility in a single instant, even in places transcendent to the concepts of time, present, past and future such as the dimensionless void it exists in), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (as a Phantasm, it can resist the Tales of Narrators using its own story-based nature), Conceptual Manipulation (as a Phantasm, he can resist alterations to his "idea". Another avatar of Nyarlathotep was able to resist having its concepts stripped away by the Sea of Imagination for a significant period of time) and Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul) | All prior on a higher level, improved Abstract Existence (is the embodiment of the idea of the Outer Gods, and the Cthulhu Mythos as a whole, embodies the Yog Sothothium and everything within it, both physical and metaphysical), Absorption and Size Manipulation (after absorbing both Yog-Sothoth into himself, Nyarlathotep gained the trait of being "The All In One and One In All", the place in the story of being "everything without distinction". This trait would allow him to expand, absorb and encompass any other layer it entered no matter the magnitude of the layer, even the Everworld should it reach it) 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level (exists at the Centre of Chaos, beyond the limitless vacua of the Yog Sothothium which are themselves voids transcendent to all dimensions of space and time) | Outerversal (absorbed the entirety of the Yog Sothothium and its denizens, including Azathoth, Yog Sothoth, and the rest of the Outer Gods, and made them facets of itself) Speed: Irrelevant, likely Omnipresent on its layer | Omnipresent on his layer (as the Absolute Archetype, he is his layer and exists throughout it) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: 'Outerversal' | Outerversal Stamina: 'Likely Limitless | Limitless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range, higher with mind manipulation (as long as it can be heard or seen) | Outerversal (is omnipresent through its layer of the Neverworld, and can reach anywhere within) | Outerversal (same as prior) '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: Extremely high. Manipulative and cunning, capable of accurately predicting future events with almost 100% certainty simply from observing and deducing. Commanded Mythos in the battle for the Black Pillars. Can draw on knowledge from its true self if it feels the need | Nigh-Omniscient on its layer | Omniscient on its layer, due to devouring beings such as Yog Sothoth the Archetype of Knowledge Weaknesses: Cannot enter other layers or directly affect them, and can only project avatars into them. Cannot directly affect the Everworld. Key: Base Archetype | Absolute Archetype Note: This character is not killing Tier 0s and High 1-As from other verses. The Azathoth and Yog in this verse are different beings, and the means of their defeat was due to in-verse mechanics, which is why it says he absorbed them, not that he defeated them. Neither of them were High 1-A or 0 either. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users